Choice
by Princessinblues
Summary: The Cullens and the Blacks despise each other. Bella, is caught in the middle. Edward and Jacob are her best friends. The dreaded day comes, when she is forced to make a choice. Unexpected ending.
1. Chapter 1

Choice

By: Princessinblues

Summary: The Cullens and the Blacks despise each other. Bella is friends with both Jacob and Edward, and it comes her time to choose the one she would be with, unknowingly, she has to leave one behind. Read to see who she picks, it's not cheesy, and it's not obvious who she picks.

Pairing: Bella and ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of these characters.

Playlist:

The Way I Loved You-Taylor Swift

I walked across the border, closing my eyes. This was it, this was the place I hated. I couldn't be with both of them, and my heart hated choosing.

My Dad always told me that someday I would have to make the choice, I prayed everyday that the day wasn't that day. In the back of my mind I was positive the day would come, but I wasn't ready.

Maybe I was a wuss, and never wanted it to come. Which was absolutely true. This was so stupid, just an old fued. The border wasn't visible either, it was invisible, unlike the hate. The hate was every where I turned.

"Why must you spend time with the likes of him?" The would spat, saying the other person was like the Devil. Neither of them were the devil, they were caught in this ancient, terrible feud.

Which caused them to hate each other. I'd tried to bring them together, to coexist, but that never happened. They always had a reason to hate each other.

"They care about money more than their family." They would remark, turning up their noses. Or maybe, "They are like dogs, they smell like them too."

Ugh, I hated to hear that, it was like a shot to the heart. I knew, that they were good people, just blind. I crossed my arms around my chest and took a long deep breath before crossing the unseeable border. I bit my lip as I made my way over to the familiar trail.

For some reason, I think I was tearing them apart in some ways. Maybe I should leave, and let no more misery come their way. But I was too selfish and needy for that.

The familiar brown wooden homey house was in the distance. The rusty old pick-up truck was in the front, a nice touch.

"Bella!" Jake called, smiling impishly. "Hey Jake!" I smiled, waving. He sprinted over to me, wrapping me in his famous bear hug.

"Bells, it's so nice to see you!" Jacob smiled. "Nice to see you too, please put me down," I cried as all the oxygen drained out of my lungs. "Oh, sorry," He apologized, putting me quickly on the ground. After I got my breath back, I spoke.

"You've grown," I marveled, still a little breathless.

"Thanks, I'm six-foot two," He grinned proudly. "Sheesh, Jake and how old are you?" I chuckled, looking into the warm brown eyes that I'd known all my life. "Sixteen and a half," Jake smirked. "The half is the most important part isn't it?" I chuckled as we started walking up the rest of the trail.

"Yes, I'm no longer just a sixteen year old," He agreed, sticking in his hands in his worn jeans pockets.

"A sixteen and a half year old," I added. "Exactly, so what have you been up to all day?" Jake asked. "Doing homework, my social life is pathetic," I replied.

"You have me, don't you?" Jake smiled. "That I do," I agreed, blush coloring my cheeks. "So what do you want to do? Cliff diving? Motorcycles? Hanging with Seth, Embry, and Quil?" Jake suggested.

"Hmm, too many choices," I spoke decisively. "Well, they're all good choices," Jake spoke.

"Very true, how about cliff diving," I decided. "Alright then," Jake agreed. He fired up his Rabbit, and we climbed in. "Bella, you haven't been seeing Cullen, have you?" Jacob seethed. This is when I didn't like Jacob. His eyes grew black, the familiar glow was gone.

My stomach twisted in knots. "Bella," Jacob prompted. "Yes," I squeaked. "Why?" Jacob asked, angrily. "Because he's my best friend," I replied. "I thought I was your best friend," Jacob spoke. "You are," I nodded.

"Bella, you can't have two best friends," Jacob chuckled, not bothering to make eye contact with me. "Yes, I can." I responded.

"Someday you'll have to make that choice, whether you like it or not," Jake reminded. "Please, Jake, let's get off this topic," I begged.

"Bella, I've been patient, I've let you hang out with those people for almost seventeen years, I can't wait much longer," Jacob spoke, grasping the steering wheel so hard I was afraid it would break.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting, I just don't want to make this decision," I replied feebly. "Bella, you have to make it," Jake spoke. "It's going to break my relationship with one of you, and I love you both," I explained.

"Which one of us do you love more?" Jacob asked. My jaw clenched. "I love you both the same, why can't you grasp that!" I cried angrily. "You can't love him," Jacob disagreed. "I do, and I love you too!" I spoke. We drove to the cliff. He took my waist.

"You ready?" He whispered in my ear as we reached the top of the cliff. I gulped, "Yes," I replied. He jumped off the cliff. The wind whooshed around me, and I smiled and kept my eyes open the whole time.

Seconds later, we hit the water, and I fell under a wave. After a large waved passed, Jacob got us to the surface.

"How was that?" Jacob spoke, just as breathless as I was. "Let's do that again," I replied.

"No more today, we have to get you warm. It's a little colder than I expected." Jake ordered. "Okay," I nodded. The ride home we chatted about nonsense, and soon he parked on his driveway.

"Bella, just tell me when you'll make this decision," Jake pled. "Why must you make me do this?" I cried. "I don't know, Bella, but how much longer?" Jake asked. I bit my lip and thought. I thought about a reasonable date. "My birthday," I replied. Jake nodded.

As I departed down the trail after giving Jake a hug, I heard Jake call me.

"Bells, I love you," Jake spoke. This can't be happening, I stopped dead in my tracks as salty tears fell down my cheeks. "Why, Jake, why?" I cried as I fell to the forest floor, and collapsed crying.

Dead on the border. I couldn't speak or turn around, I just laid there. If there was one thing I could say, I would ask: "Why?". Because it was only true.

Why did he have to love me? I prayed that he didn't love me more than a friend, I couldn't chose. I knew one thing for sure, Edward wouldn't be happy that I was spending time with Jacob. I was sick and tired of this hate, why were they making me choose?

Then, I realized through my pathetic slump, that my birthday was only a week away. Oh, no, this cannot be happening to me.

Jacob was my sun, and I loved him, when he wasn't yelling or angry. His dark side I feared. I always seemed to call him "my Jacob" when in fact he wasn't.

Jacob was my rock, I leaned on him when I fell to pieces. Jake never underestimated me, but was mindful of my balence issues. The forest grew dark and chilly around me, but I didn't care.

After all I was soaked, and devastated. I'd always known it was coming, it dissapointed me that Jacob pressed the issue. Why so much urgence? I wish I could be with them both, but they made that impossible.

Jake always told me I couldn't be friends with both of them at the same time. I wanted to, I split my time with Jacob and Edward. It was tearing me apart to choose.

In my mind I saw two roads, I always knew no matter which side I'd choose, I'd always wonder what was on the other side.

The three words made my head spin sickingly. I always dreaded them as they repeated like an old record player. Through those words I knew I had to choose.

I hated it, because every time they made me choose, it broke my heart. I had to choose between two wonderful people, and leave one behind.


	2. Edward

**Please review, I haven't gotten a single review on this, and I worked so hard. I will continue regardless of reviews, but if you read this then please review. Sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. :(**

**Quick Review:**

**Bella talked to Jacob, who made her choose, and now it's Edward's turn...**

**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: Edward

After picking myself up out of my pathetic slumped, I stumbled blindly home. Charlie would be pleased with my current state. I was soaking wet and shaking from far more than the cold. Jacob's words echoed inside my head over and over again. I'd always prayed he'd never say that, but I always knew it would happen.

Once I got back to the trail, I saw the outline of my home. And, Charlie's police car. Crap, crap. How was I going to explain this? Should I throw Jacob under the bus? No, he deserved far better than that.

I got to the doorway, and found the spare keys in my pocket, and opened the door.

"Bella," Charlie huffed, bounding up from the arm chair. "Dad," I greeted back, waving slowly. "Where were you?" Charlie asked, relief the prime emotion on his face. I gulped before talking. "Jacob's," I replied. "What took you so long?" Charlie asked. I bit my lip, "took longer than I'd expected," I responded.

"Okay, Bells. What happened?" Charlie asked. "Nothing, why?" I asked. "Bella, you're soaking wet, and you look like you just...um...cried," Charlie spoke. Charlie hated tears; I'd always tried to hide them. "The time came," I admitted.

"For what?" Charlie asked, throwing me a towel. "My choice," I replied, looking to the worn floor boards. "I knew this day would come," Charlie sighed. I nodded, frowning. "It's your choice, kid. Don't forget that," Charlie reminded. I nodded; he wanted to give me some space.

"Oh, and Dad," I spoke. "Yeah," Charlie turned around. "You still have your badge on," I spoke. Charlie chuckled, as he shook it off. "Must have forgotten about that. Should I order pizza?" Charlie asked.

"It's okay, I'll make some dinner," I replied. "You sure, Bells?" Charlie asked, raising his eye brows. "Yeah," I nodded as I went into the kitchen.

"Before you make dinner, why don't you change?" Charlie suggested. "Oh, right. That would be a good idea," I agreed as I walked up the stairs. I walked into my room and threw on some sweats and a holey tee shirt. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail, and walked down the steps.

I started making dinner, which was mashed potatoes and roast. As I started the roast, Charlie walked in. "Edward called why you were at Jacob's. He wants you to go visit him and his family." Charlie remarked. "Oh, okay, I'll call him in a second," I replied as I put the roast in the oven. After I got the mashed potatoes ready, I called him.

"Hey, Edward, it's Bella," I greeted as I leaned against the counter.

"Bella, how are you?" Edward asked. "I'm okay, how about you?" I replied. "I'm great," Edward responded. "Sorry it took me so long to call back, I was running a couple of errands," I apologized. "Its fine, Bella. I was wondering if you would like to come to my house," Edward suggested. "I can, when?" I replied breathlessly.

"Does tomorrow sound alright?" Edward asked. "Sounds great," I agreed. "Alice wanted you to go shopping with her..." Edward started. "No, I do not want to go shopping," I shook my head.

"I know, Bella, that's why you're spending time with me," Edward replied. My heart beat faster as he said that. I gulped, again. "Yeah, that sounds wonderful," I nodded. "I'm glad. Can't wait to see you tomorrow," Edward spoke. "Me neither," I agreed. "I have to get back to cooking dinner, see you later, Edward." I spoke. "Okay, see you tomorrow," Edward nodded. "See you then," I agreed.

Charlie wasn't one to intrude, but he did. "What was that about?" Charlie questioned. I took the roast out of the oven as I spoke. "Edward wants me to visit him," I responded not making eye contact with him. "You sure you want to?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, I'm sure," I spoke.

I still had a grain of hope that Edward wouldn't make me choose. Even though there was a gnawing doubt eating me up inside, saying otherwise. "Okay, then," Charlie nodded, plopping down on the couch turning on the television. As ESPN filled my ears, I finished dinner. "Dad!" I called, setting the table.

"Is dinner ready, Bells?" Charlie replied, getting off the couch. "Yep," I returned. He sat beside me near the table. After dinner was finished, I walked up to my room; to have some alone time. "Thanks for making dinner!" Charlie yelled as I embarked to my room.

"You're welcome!" I replied. I plopped on my bed, and then let out all those tears I'd held in.

How could Jacob love a person like me? So needy and selfish, he deserved better. That much I knew. Then again Jacob and I'd been friends since I was born, and knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. The same could be said for Edward.

Edward was kinder and gentler than Jacob. Jacob always had a smile on, and was easy going. Edward, on the other hand was soft spoken. The question for me was not which one I loved the most, but which way I loved them. Right now I considered them both best friends, but that could easily change.

Tears flooded down my cheeks, and a sob broke out. Looks for either of them wasn't a problem. Jacob and Edward were beautiful in their own ways. Edward, with his bronze hair, and emerald eyes and perfect body. Jacob, tan, brown eyes and perfect body.

I was sure there was someone better than me for both of them, Jacob disagreed, and I wasn't sure about Edward yet. I didn't know what to expect for the next day. I surely hoped I wouldn't have to go shopping. I love Alice dearly, but shopping is out of the question.

I couldn't wait to see the Cullens. I loved them like family. Charlie stayed away from me that night because he fears tears. I drifted to sleep, with both of them on my mind.

The next morning I woke up bright and early. Charlie left me a note on the table stating that he'd gone to work. I sat down near the table and ate breakfast. After that, I started my morning routine and finished the English essay I'd put off.

At around twelve I fired my truck up, and started driving to the Cullen's. It took me a while to get there, but the scenery was fantastic. I stepped out of the car as soon as I parked, and knocked on their door.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted giving me a bear hug. "Hey, Emmett," I managed to get out of my lungs.

"Emmett, you're crushing her!" Alice warned. "Oh, sorry Belsey," Emmett apologized dropping me to the floor. Alice and I exchanged a warm smile and she hugged me lightly. "It's so great to see you, Bella," Alice spoke, studying me. "

You too, Alice," I agreed. "I was going to take you shopping, but Edward forced me not to," Alice sighed frowning.

"Sorry, Alice. You know me," I apologized. "Its fine, I'll take you a different time." Alice sighed, her eyes casting to the floor. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend came in and hugged her, then greeted me.

"Bella," Jasper smiled, before hugging me. "Hey, Jasper," I greeted. "Hey, Bella," Jasper returned. Esme came in with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Bella, it's so wonderful to see you. It's been a while," Esme spoke, hugging me lightly. "It has, it's wonderful to see you too."

"So how are you, dear?" Esme asked kindly. "Great and you?" I replied running a hand through my hair. "Fantastic," Esme responded as Rosalie came down the steps.

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie greeted, a smile brimming on her face. "Hey, Rosalie!" I waved. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. Rosalie resumed her spot next to Emmett and hugged me. "We've been waiting for you," Rosalie spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had to finish an essay," I apologized, blushing. Edward came next, with a crooked smile.

"Bella," He breathed as he studied me. "Hi, Edward." I smiled. Walking over to me, he enveloped me in a hug. I hugged him back. "How are you?" I asked him as we broke away. "Absolutely wonderful now that you're here," Edward replied, with a crooked smile.

Blush crept up my cheeks as he said that. "Thank you," I spoke. "You're welcome," Edward grinned. I smiled as I saw his emerald eyes light up. Everyone else in the room left so it was just Edward and I.

I walked into the living room. "Edward, you never did play me a song on the piano," I suggested. "I would love to play you a song," Edward agreed. I sat on the piano bench as he sat beside me. His fingers darted along the keys, producing a sweet and gorgeous melody.

My lips pressed into a smile as the song overtook my ears. I laid my head gently on his shoulder. As he finished, his eyes met mine.

"What did you think?" He asked breathlessly. "It was beautiful, Edward." I smiled as a tear escaped my eye. He picked it up with his finger. "Why are you crying?" Edward asked, concerned. "It was so wonderful, Edward. Did you write it yourself?" I replied. "Yes," He nodded. "What talent..." I trailed off. "Bella, can I take you somewhere?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," I replied as I got off the piano bench. "Alright then, come with me," Edward smiled as I went obediently beside him. "Bella, what have you been doing these past days?" Edward asked as he opened the door for me.

"I worked on my essay," I replied. "Wow, you already have that done?" Edward spoke. "Yeah, it took me all morning though," I chuckled. "Ah, so what did you do yesterday?" He asked.

"I hung around the house," I lied quickly. "Oh, that sounds relaxing," Edward spoke. "It was," I nodded. "You're lying," He stated. "No, I'm not." I responded, heat starting in my cheeks. "I know when you're lying, Bella. Just tell me, it can't be that bad." I bit my lip, as he spoke. Oh, it's pretty darn bad...to you at least. "I'll tell you later," I fought it off.

"You can tell me anything you know, but I understand," Edward informed. "So how are you?" I changed the subject. "Great," Edward replied. "How's Carlisle?" I asked him. "He's fine, working overtime," Edward sighed.

"He's very dedicated," I agreed. "He is that. He has a desire to help people," Edward added. "There's nothing wrong with that." I nodded.

"Did Alice go shopping?" I asked him. "Yes, she went with Rosalie," Edward nodded as he turned. "I knew she wasn't just going to wait for me. She's an addict. I hope she didn't drag Jasper or Emmett," I teased.

"Don't worry, she didn't. Jasper and Emmett were playing upstairs," Edward chuckled. "That explains the noises from upstairs." I laughed. Edward laughed gently. "You know your birthday is coming up." Edward reminded.

"Don't remind me," I sighed. "It's not that bad, Bella. You'll be eighteen," Edward shrugged. "I guess, it would be nice to vote," I thought aloud. "It is, believe me."

I rolled my eyes. "Show off," I accused him. "You wish, so Bella how's Charlie?" Edward asked.

"He's great, he's fishing later with Deputy Mark," I informed. "Sounds great," Edward spoke.

"He loves to fish, it's his pastime besides watching ESPN," I agreed. "Well, ESPN is always on at my house."

"Emmett?" I guessed. "Yes, and for the rest of it. Alice and Rosalie aren't too into it though," Edward spoke. "I don't blame them. Anyway, where are you taking me?" I asked him. "You'll see," Edward hushed. "You know how much I hate surprises," I huffed as I crossed my arms around my chest.

"I do know, but I hope you'll like this one," Edward whispered. "As long as Alice isn't kidnapping me, it's okay." I warned.

"I promise you Alice is not kidnapping you," Edward promised laughing without humor. I took a deep breath of relief. "That's fine then," I smiled. He parked the car.

"Hiking? Oh Edward, I'll trip over everything," I paused. "I won't let you trip, come on now," Edward assured me. "Okay," I agreed biting my lip. The walk took forever, but finally we came to a clearing.

"Welcome to our meadow, Bella," Edward spoke. A grin spread across my face as I looked around. There was a blanket of green grass, and flowers. There were trees outlining the edges, and the sky was a crisp blue.

"It's beautiful Edward," I gasped. "I'm so glad," Edward spoke. "Please sit," Edward instructed. I sat next to him on the ground.

"Bella, can you tell me now?" Edward pled. I looked down and nodded. "I was at Jacob Black's." I replied closing my eyes. I met Edward's eyes and they turned dark. "He could hurt you, Bella." Edward spoke with a hard tone.

"This is all because of your stupid feud, your family didn't do anything wrong and neither did his." I yelled quietly. "Bella, at one time Billy dated my mother. It was okay until he hit my mother; hard and almost..." Edward stopped.

My jaw fell open. "I had no idea..." I trailed off. "That is the real problem; he can hurt you, Bella." Edward explained. "He can't hurt me, Edward." I assured him. "Yes he can, I don't want him to hurt you..."

"He won't," I fired back. "Anyone can hurt you, but Bella...I will never hurt you," Edward admitted. "Both of you can never hurt me." I whimpered. Edward shook his head. "I came here today because I wanted to show you this before you make your choice." Edward continued. I frowned. "Why do you to have to make me choose? First Jake now you," I cried.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You just have to make it. I understand if you chose him." Edward replied. "You both are too good for me, you'll find someone better," I told him.

"Bella, you don't deserve anyone. I don't deserve you." Edward explained. I blushed but disagreed. "No, Edward," I spoke. "I love you so much Bella. If you gave me a chance I'd show you everyday." Edward promised.

I looked at him cluelessly for a second. "How can you love me? I can understand how someone could love you..." I shrugged. He put a finger to my lips.

"You're so kind and selfless and you never give up. You love everyone around you; you're always so warm and are absolutely perfect. Yet you don't realize it. Everything you wear looks stunning on you, everything you do I want to see. You say everything so wonderfully, and you're beautiful. You never cease to amaze me. And your blush, your eyes, your hair..." He spoke as he stroked my cheek.

Blush flooded my cheeks and my heart picked up. "Stop, Edward. If anything, I'm a monster, I hurt everyone." I cried. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. Even though I loved how I felt, I pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I sobbed.

"I understand, Bella." Edward nodded, not looking at me. "I'm so sorry..." I cried, as tears fell down my face. "If anything I should be apologizing. I made an angel cry," Edward sighed. I blushed. "I'm no angel." I shook my head.

"You are an angel in every sense, should I take you home now?" Edward suggested. I looked at our surroundings, and it was dark. "Shoot, yeah. Charlie will be worried, sorry Edward," I cursed to myself. "Its fine, Bella." Edward assured me. I looked down as we walked back.

As he dropped me off he spoke. "Whoever you choose, just know I'll always love you." Edward whispered. "I love you too, Edward." I spoke. His face brightened. "Now I must make my choice," I sighed. "I'll be waiting..." Edward whispered. I gulped as I faced my choice that would change me. As soon as I got in the house I raced upstairs to ponder my destiny.


	3. The Final Choice

**Well, here's the last chapter! Today I was home sick; I figured I'd finish it, with all the extra time on my hands. This one's a tiny bit longer. I worked really hard on it, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. **

**Play list: For Good-Wicked (It's an amazing song, and it's a really good song for this chapter.) Remember to review. **

Luckily, Charlie wasn't home yet, so I let out all of my tears. Who was I going to choose?

At that moment I was clueless and heartbroken. All my life I was forced to make this decision, yet I dreaded it. And the moment came when I had to make it final. I'd be one of them with this choice. And I would possibly never see one ever again, and this was already shattering my heart.

I couldn't and didn't love any of them more than the other. I certainly loved each in a different way. Edward's words buzzed in my head, did he really mean them? I didn't deserve him; he deserved someone who was beautiful and selfless, not me.

Jacob deserved someone loving kind, and selfless. I was neither of these things. Jacob deserved someone like Leah. First of all, to point out the obvious she was beautiful, with her russet skin color, flowy ebony tresses, and dark eyes. I wasn't the one for Jacob.

I brought out the bad side because I was so selfish. He needed someone who would make him smile and laugh, not me. I finally got to my room and collapsed still sobbing on my bed. I clutched the bracelet on my wrist, specifically the ornament that was a wooden carved wolf.

With that, my mind sailed back to when everything was less complicated. When the world was filled with candy, and dolls.

_"Bella, you're such a wimp, it's a dare," Jacob yelled boisterously at me. Even though he was two years younger than me, he already towered over me. "Do I have to eat this worm?" I asked, gulping as I looked at it wriggling in my palm. "Duh," Jacob replied playfully. _

_"Please, Jake," I begged. "Just do it, it tastes good," Jacob urged. I gulped, and shook my head. "This thing doesn't taste good," I stammered as I glanced at it. "It tastes like chicken," Jacob assured me. "I don't like chicken," I replied back stubbornly. "Just eat it already!" Jacob sighed. "No, you have to eat one first," I responded, shaking my head and arching an eye brow for him to do it first. _

_"Easy," Jake laughed as he dug for a worm in the dirt. "Hah," He smiled as he grabbed one. "Watch," Jake smiled as he tipped the worm into his mouth. I couldn't watch, I cowered away and covered my eyes. "All done, your turn," Jake chimed. I groaned and thought of another plan. _

_"Can I please just eat dirt instead?" I asked letting out a breath. "Fine," Jake shrugged. I looked at Jake as I picked up a handful of dirt. Jake was dressed in the usual, a worn pair of jeans and a tee shirt. _

_I sighed as I quickly put the dirt in my mouth and swallowed. Ugh, it tasted awful and the dirt lingered in my mouth. "I hope you're happy," I groaned. "I am, now c'mon, I have to show you something else," Jake grabbed my tiny hand as he ran to the garage. I was aching for some water, but I fought the urge._

_As we arrived in the garage, there was a big red truck. "This was Papa's truck," Jake said as he gestured to the crimson truck. My eyes widened as I saw the glossy paint where I could practically see my reflection in. "The engines bad," Jake explained. "Okay," I nodded._

_ "We're going to fix it," Jake continued. My eyes bulged. "Jake, that thing is huge!" I protested. "It's not much different from my red truck," Jake argued as he referred to the Fischer Price one he had in his house. Jake ducked under the hood. "Give me that screw driver," Jake ordered. _

_"But Jake..." I started then he glared at me. "Fine," I spoke, my shoulders sagged as I passed him the pointy screw driver. He started unscrewing something, and knowing me, I got all nervous. _

_He was acting like this was putting together a baby puzzle. A little oil fell on him, which splattered on my ponytail. I wasn't one to complain, but I felt the substance on me._

_"Jake! Bella!" Billy yelled. He came to the door of the garage and sighed. "Jake, what have you gotten into now?" Billy asked, sighing as he picked his son up. "I was fixing the engine," Jake bragged. "You're a mess," Billy laughed as he placed Jake on his lap. Charlie came in moments later._

_"Bella!" Charlie yelled as he ran and picked me up. "Bells, what have you gotten into?" Charlie asked. "Its oil," Charlie realized as he touched my ponytail. "We'll see you later, Billy. I need to get Bella cleaned up," Charlie spoke as he picked me up. _

_"See you later, Charlie." Billy agreed. Billy and Charlie were one of the same. Both of them were trying to raise children on their own. _

The flashback stopped, and I laughed at the memory. Jacob would always be my sun, shining when I need him too. I loved him, like a brother really, it felt like he really was sometimes.

Then, my mind came across Edward. There was no argument that he wasn't perfect. Everything about him was perfect; his eyes, his personality, his hair...Edward always seemed to care for me since we met the first time I went to the ER. It was so long ago, but still fresh in my mind.

_I was finally on top! I saw the world under me, my house and the forest in the background. My fingers were cut from the climb up here, but it was worth it. A few branches had brushed my cheeks also, but I was fine. I wiped the scratches as they started to sting when I smiled._

_ I rocked my legs back and forth, still marveling how high I was. For my seven year old self, this was an accomplishment. The wind whooshed through my long brown hair, and the rain started to pick up. I didn't mind that I was getting soaked, all that mattered was I was finally up here. _

_By the first thunder clap, that startled me I was having second thoughts. As I saw the lightening crash, I fell off the branch. _

_I think I screamed, because Charlie came out. "Bella!" Charlie yelled, as he rushed toward me. I hit the ground with a thud on my arm. I heard a loud crack, and to my dismay I realized it was my arm. A searing pain started in my arm, but I fought back the tears. _

_"What the hell were you doing, Bells?" Charlie boomed, picking me up swiftly. That was the first time I'd heard him cuss. "I climbed up a tree," I replied pathetically. "Oh, Bells, my adventurous Bells," Charlie sighed as he put me in the back of his cruiser._

_ Blushing, I settled in the backseat. "Just put this on your arm, and don't move it," Charlie instructed, as he drove. I nodded and put the ice filled cup on my arm, and wouldn't move it. "Daddy, where are we going?" I asked him. "The hospital," Charlie answered gruffly. _

_I had no clue what the hospital was. Nodding, I sat back in my seat, and saw Charlie park in a parking space near a large building._

_Charlie carried me through the automatic doors, and toward the ER. We waited as they helped more patients and Charlie carried me into the room. The room was filled with doctors, and Charlie put me on the table. They looked at my arm, and wheeled me off to an X-ray machine. _

_After my x-rays, they gave me a shot, which really hurt and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in an unrecognizable white room. A blonde haired friendly doctor greeted me. _

_"Isabella Swan, how are you feeling?" He asked, smiling at me. "You can call me Bella," I spoke before continuing. "I'm better," I nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, Bella. How did you do this?" He asked. _

_"Well, Dr. Cullen," I started as I glanced at his name tag. "I fell out of a tree," I muttered. "You're very adventurous, aren't you?" Dr. Cullen chuckled. "I guess," I blushed. "There's no shame in that, just please try to be careful next time," Dr. Cullen reminded. _

_"I will try, Dr. Cullen," I nodded obediently. "You can call me Carlisle. You broke your arm, Bella, so you will be in that cast for a month. You bruised your ribs, which will heal in a day or two," Carlisle informed. "Okay," I accepted. "Now, my son would like to see you," Carlisle smiled. A bronze haired green eyed boy came into the room._

_"Hi," He greeted. "Hi," I nodded. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Edward," He replied his green eyes shining. "Yours?" He followed up. "Bella," I replied. "How old are you?" Edward asked. "Seven," I replied. "Me too!" Edward smiled. "Cool! You go to my school, right?" I asked. _

_"Yeah, I moved a week ago." Edward nodded. "From?" "Chicago," He answered. "That's so cool!" I smiled. "You're the police chief's daughter, right?" Edward checked. "Yep," I nodded. "Must be cool to be a police officer," He stated. "I wouldn't know," I shrugged. _

_"Do you want to be friends, Bella?" Edward asked out of the blue. "Yes," I nodded. He hugged me for a minute. "Feel better, Bella. Can I sign your cast?" Edward asked. I nodded and he signed my cast. He left soon after. He was the only one who signed my cast. _

The flashback faded, and I was stuck in the present. My phone was silent so I wouldn't have to answer to Edward or Jacob. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about the way he made me feel. Like my heart always raced, cheesy and corny as is.

Or the way I felt besides the confusion when he said those three words. I felt like I could tell him anything, I also could with Jacob, too. The more I thought about it, I realized Jacob was like a brother to me, the brother I never had. With Edward there was always a different vibe.

There was a reason he never dated. Which is surprising considering both he's extremely handsome and captain of the football team.

Charlie came through the door moments later. "Bells!" Charlie called. "Hi," I replied back, strangely hoarse. "Bella, do you want me to order pizza?" Charlie asked, realizing my tone. I thought for a moment. I couldn't face Charlie, I was too cowardly and I knew he hated tears.

"Yes," I replied back. I heard the phone dial and his voice ordering pizza. I put my face in my pillow to muffle my sobs. I was going to break someone's heart the next day. My mind finally registered that tomorrow was the day I was going to break someone's heart. Charlie came up thirty minutes later with a piece of pizza.

"Sorry, Bells," Charlie apologized as he briefly stroked my hair and put my plate beside me.

Renee would act completely different. She'd be all over my feelings holding me and telling me the right decision. I didn't need to be hugged right now, must less touched. My phone strangely rang. "Damn," I cussed.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella, it's me, Alice." Alice greeted. "Hi," I greeted. "I know I'm calling at a very bad time, but I just wanted to tell you that whichever side you choose, I'll always be your friend. I promise, I won't preach to you on which side you should choose.

I just wanted to tell you that Edward won't speak to anyone, and he just lies in his room and listens to his music. He loves you, Bella, ever since the first day. I know Jacob does too, and this is about you, but Bella, you will make the right decision. Whether it's Edward or Jacob, and please don't choose from fear." Alice explained.

"Alice, that's one thing I won't know until I make it," I agreed. "Thatta girl, just know we'll always love you, Bella. You're like a sister to me. I'm so sorry," Alice apologized. "Don't apologize. I have to get back to my crying fest, but Alice thank you." I spoke pacing. "No problem, Bella." Alice assured me.

I ate about a bite of my pizza, then slipped into my bed and cried myself to sleep. I dreamt about living my life with Jacob. It would be nice, he'd be my best friend, but when I looked at him, I looked at him like a brother.

Marrying your brother just isn't right. Then I dreamt about living the rest of my life with Edward. Edward would treat me well, and I always loved him, just hid it from myself. The way I looked at him, the way he looked at me...It changed everything for me.

I woke up in a cold sweat the next morning panting, and the crying ended. I'd made my choice. I slipped on new clothes and ate my breakfast. I knew what I had to do. It would be hard for me to do, but it was the way I'd chosen. I'd known all along that I would break someone's heart, but I knew they would find someone better than me.

I stalked my way to Jacob's house, walking up the trail. This morning was my birthday, the dreaded day. Jacob was expecting me because of the call the night before. Leaves crunched under me, autumn has started, the leaves changed.

I would say this was my changing season. I was falling off a tree, and falling for someone else. I saw the brown worn house in the distance and walked with determination silently whispering encouraging things to myself.

My heart was pounding in my chest, as I came closer. I saw Jacob in the distance. I closed my eyes and prayed to God. Lyrics played in my head.

_It has been said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are lead to those who help us learn to grow if we let them, and we help them return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know that who I am today is because I knew you. _I approached the driveway, easing into my fleece jacket.

For an autumn day, it was freakishly cold. Or maybe it was just me. I couldn't imagine what type of disarray my hair was in. Ugh, I don't want to think about that. Jacob smiled impishly as he popped out from under the car he was working on.

"Hey, Bella! What's up?" Jacob asked freely. "Not much," I smiled gently. "Happy birthday, I actually got you a gift, it's inside." Jacob spoke quickly. "Actually, Jake, you know me, I'm not much of a gift person." I shook my head.

"Aww, you're no fun, Bells!" Jake laughed. "What's wrong you look strange," Jake spoke. "A girl really doesn't want to hear that." I teased lightly. "I didn't mean it like that, Bells. You just look sad," Jacob noted. "What is today?" I asked him looking down to the ground.

"Your birthday," Jacob replied. "And?" I urged. "The day you'd make your choice," Jacob spoke out of his unmoving lips.

"Yeah," I nodded biting my lip. "Bella, who'd you choose?" Jake asked, hurt crossing his face. My heart panged from his expression. "Can I explain this first?" I asked him. "Yes." Jacob spoke carefully.

"Jacob, I love you." I spoke as fearlessly as I could. Jacob enveloped me in a hug. "Oh, Bella!" Jacob murmured into my hair. Tears flooded down my face. "Bells, why are you crying?" Jake asked, noticing the salty trails.

"I made my choice," I spoke stepping away from him. "Yes, and you chose me." Jake nodded.

I licked my lips and grew stiff.

"I love you like a brother, you've always been there and made me feel wonderful. You're my sun, Jacob. You'll always shine, but I'm not the person you'll shine for. You deserve someone better Jacob, and if this world wasn't so complicated, we could be together. But we can't. I hope we can be friends, now I know we can't be more, no matter how hard I try." I explained as tears flew down my face.

"No, Bells, you're the only one for me. I've loved you ever since I met you. You are made for me. You can't choose him; he's not good enough for you." Jacob fumed.

"Jake, I love him and by some miracle he claims he loves me. I'm not good enough for him, but somehow he believes he's not good enough for me." I shook my head. "Everyone loves you, Bella. He'll never love you like I will." Jake fired back.

"Jake, I never wanted to hurt you or lose you. You have every right to be mad at me, I'm so sorry. But this is the way it's got to be," I sighed. He took my chin angrily in his hands and pressed his lips against mine.

He kissed me hungrily and greedily. He put a hand behind my head to push me closer to restrain me. His hands found the buttons of my jacket and ripped it off. I tried to push him away, but he was much too strong.

My lips stayed frozen while he tried to open my lips. As he fiddled with the bottom of my shirt, I pushed him away. This was not my Jacob; this was the side that I feared. He gripped me hard, and every line of him dug into every line of me.

I felt dirty, and tears fell down my face as my oxygen level was rapidly decreasing. I somehow pushed him away, but he gripped my hip hard. There was definitely going to be a bruise there.

Then, his lips left mine and kissed my cheek hard. "See Bella," Jacob spoke. "No, Jake, you hurt me!" I cried. He gaped at me as he studied the damage.

"I'm so sorry, Bells!" Jake apologized. "Write to me when you find the perfect girl that treats you well!" I told him. "There's no girl that fits that but you!" Jake returned. "I'm sorry, Jake." I apologized as I ran away. I cried and heaved while running to my car, and drove.

I didn't want Edward to see me like this. I drove to the interstate and kept driving until tears made that impossible. I pulled over onto the side, and slumped in my seat. The rain was in a complete downpour outside and I was lying here pathetically crying my eyes out.

I thought about how Jacob touched me, how much he hurt me. And likely how much I hurt him, and how I wouldn't be allowed to visit him ever again. Just because of the choice I'd made. I hoped Edward would accept me even though I wasn't worthy.

I don't know how long I laid there crying and sobbing, but it soon grew dark. The lights dimmed outside and I saw a Volvo come into view. I draped my jacket around me for protection.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" Someone yelled from outside. I couldn't reply, my throat closed up. Edward came into view, and saw me. I unlocked the door, and Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked, concerned. "Jacob," I muttered. "What happened with Jacob?" Edward sneered. "Said goodbye," I chocked.

"You made your choice," Edward suggested. "Yes," I nodded closing my eyes. "Who did you choose?" Edward asked, wiping loose hair away from my forehead. "I love you, Edward." I murmured. Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "

Oh, Bella, you've just made me the happiest man alive. I promise I'll show you how much I love you." Edward grinned. He flipped me over so he could see my face.

"Bella, love, what happened?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Jacob, hurt me," I murmured. "How did he hurt you?" Edward asked, furious. "Kissed me," I replied. "Are you hurt?" Edward asked, checking for broken bones. As his hand reached my hip I winced. "What happened there?" Edward spoke.

"Jacob grabbed me," I replied. "May I?" Edward asked. He was so sweet, asking for permission. I nodded. Gently he slid one side of my jean down an inch to see the damage. "Oh, sweetheart, it's bleeding," Edward noted, anxiously. "It's not that bad," I sobbed.

"It hurt you though," Edward disagreed. "I'm oo-kay," I chocked. "Don't cry, sweetheart," Edward spoke as he held me close.

He kissed away the tears and whispered in my ear. "If it wasn't clear, I love you, too." Edward reminded me. "Edward," I spoke. "Yes," He responded. "Kiss me," I murmured. He responded by kissing me gently and my lips parted.

He took one of my hands and drew hearts on my palms with his fingers. I broke away panting and smiling. "Thank you," I breathed. "You're so welcome," Edward spoke. He lifted me up and slid me inside my jacket them shrugged off his and put his on me.

Edward carried me to his car and blasted the heat, and I fell asleep, contently. And there wasn't any tears falling down my face. When I woke up I was on his bed.

He was holding my hand and looking at me. He pecked me on my lips, and I smiled. "I promise he will never hurt you again," Edward promised firmly. I nodded. "I'm sorry I look like a mess," I apologized.

I looked down and saw I was in a night gown, because of Alice. "You're beautiful, love." Edward assured me. "Can you lie with me?" I asked him, pouting. He complied and laid next to me and enveloped me in his arms. "I love you," He whispered. "Me too," I nodded. In my heart, I knew I'd made the right choice.


End file.
